Diferentes Mundos, el Mismo Acontecimiento
by DanhLew
Summary: Aqui tu eres la protagonista, pero tambien seras la que reciba esos... "tratos" de tu chico favorito, ¿te gustaria pasar la noche con un ardiente pirata? o ¿hacer travesuras con el mayordomo? ¡Tu decides! / serie de one-shot inspirados en las imagenes del capitulo especial de la Japan-Expo 2013.
1. El Capitán Castiel

_**¡Hola! Iniciare una serie de one-shot (pervertidos e/w/e) inspirandome en las imagenes del capitulos especial de la Japan Expo que acaban de ser reveladas hoy o ayer e.e no se xD**_

Subire de los chicos que salieron en la simagenes, osea; Armin, Kentin, Nathaniel y Lysandro. Ahora el primero sera de nuestro sexy capitan Castiel *3* no soy buena escribiendo lemon pero espero y les guste uwu

* * *

CORAZON DE MELON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA Y ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO CON ELLOS. PERTENECEN A CHINOMIKO.

**Tesoro del Capitán**

Podía oír la música a todo volumen, aquellos marineros ebrios y pesqueros con el mismo estado no paraban de cantar y reír, contando mil y un historias sobre el mar. Yo trabajo en un bar, donde las cosas suceden muy a menudo de esta forma, esto siempre pasa, no hay ninguna novedad. Eso es lo que pasa cuando trabajas en un bar en un pueblo pesquero.

Las meseras poseíamos un traje casi diminuto, un vestido que poseía un escote demasiado ajustado, cosa que atraía la visión de los hombres… incluso de los más viejos. Unos pedófilos que solo les interesa tener un poco de acción después de pescar, eso es asqueroso.

-¡_! – pude oír como una de mis compañeras me llamaba.

-Ya voy Iris.

Recogí algunos platos, ignorando los nombres sucios que me ponían unos marineros ebrios y fui donde se encontraba mi compañera, Iris es linda, solamente que es muy tímida y suele ser un poco inconsciente de lo que hace.

De puro milagro esta gente no le ha hecho algo.

-¿Qué pasa Iris?

-¿Podrías llevar la basura a fuera? Lo haría yo pero me surgieron algunas cosas – solos suspire, asentí para aclararle que lo haría - ¡Gracias _!

Tome la bolsa de la basura y fui a la puerta trasera para dejar en una esquina la basura, al tirarla en el suelo pude escuchar algunos cuchicheos, cosa que me puso en alerta. Voltee a ver a mi alrededor y no había nadie, debía ser mi imaginación.

Pero unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por detrás y quien sabe quien tapo mi cabeza con una bolsa, quería gritar pero me dieron un golpe en la nuca que me dejo inconsciente. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue que todo se volvió negro, aun que antes de quedarme inconsciente pude escuchar unas voces masculinas, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Serán unos secuestradores?

El tiempo pasó y desperté de golpe, me dolía todo el cuerpo, hice una mueca de dolor pero mis ojos presenciaron algo extraño. A mí alrededor se encontraban un grupo de hombres musculosos y feroces, con tatuajes en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando sentí el meneo debajo de mi me di cuenta de que estaba en un bote, pero no en cualquier bote… era uno pirata. Me asuste, todos los hombres me miraban con lujuria, algunos intentaron acercarse a mí pero daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, no permitirá que me tocasen.

-¡Aléjense! – les grite pero no me hicieron caso.

-Pero que linda…

-Debe de ser buena en la cama – comentaron varios.

-Hay que probarla – dijo uno mientras acercaba su mano a mi rostro, yo solo lo mordí con fuerza y este comenzó a gritar de dolor –tu… ¡MALDITA PERRA!

Alzo su mano y sabia que me golpearía, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero cuando pensé que mi rostro me dolería… no sentí nada. Abrí los ojos y pude ver a un pelirrojo, alto, musculoso y… por dios, es… demasiado sexy.

"_¡Vamos _ contrólate!" _me dijo mi subconsciente, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y me dedique a ver el rostro de susto de todos los hombres, y en especial del que me iba a golpear.

Cuando me dedique a ver al pelirrojo me entro una sensación familiar, como si lo hubiese visto antes.

-¡Capitán! – exclamaron todos.

El pelirrojo sostenía la mano del hombre que me iba a golpear y lo lastimo haciendo un movimiento que casi le rompe el brazo, este chillo del dolor y suplico que lo soltase.

-¡Capitán! ¡Perdone no fue mi intensión! – el pelirrojo lo observaba furioso con sus ojos grises, aquellos ojos grises que luego me miraron como si fuera su posesión mas valiosa.

Lo soltó y el hombre se tiro al suelo chillando de dolor, creo que si le rompió el brazo.

-¡Ella es mía! Aquel que al toque sufrirá las consecuencias – declaro el pelirrojo.

Todos se limitaron a gritar un "¡SI SEÑOR!" y se fueron a hacer sus respectivas tareas en el barco, wow, este lugar es más grande que el bar… o el pueblo mismo.

El pelirrojo que me declaro como suya, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero no acepte su ayuda. Solo provoque que se enojase y me tomase a la fuerza.

-Tú vienes conmigo.

Sus ojos grises me fulminaron, por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, debo admitir que sus ojos son… demasiado atractivos.

Me levanto del suelo y me llevo con suma rapidez a una habitación que se encontraba en el barco o debería decir: su barco. Estaba claro que era suyo, pues lo llamaron anteriormente Capitán. Al entrar a la habitación me lanzo con fuerza en su interior provocando que casi me tropezase, lo cual pude evitar y me quede mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El se dedico a poner el cerrojo a la puerta y dejarnos aislados de todos los demás, con la rapidez con que lo hacía pude ver a mi alrededor; una cama de gran tamaño se encontraba detrás mío y varias cosas extrañas y de gran valor sobresalían de todos los rincones de la habitación, creo que era suya…

-Hey… - me hablo, yo solo lo ignore - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Suspire y voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos grises me fulminaban y pude ver un poco de enojo en ellos, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí y con cada paso que daba se quitaba algunas prendas… oh no… no querrá hacer conmigo lo que yo creo… ¿oh si?

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto y en ello dejo a un lado su espada.

- _ - le conteste, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, esos ojos grises que ahora me están cautivando.

¡¿Pero qué rayos digo?!

-Muy bien… - dijo y al estar ya a pocos centímetros de mi se quito su blusa rasgada… dejando su torso desnudo, estaba demasiado fornido, eso me distrae aun mas y me provoca sonrojarme con fuerza – ahora que se tu nombre… tu deberías saber el mío.

Yo no dije nada, el solamente se quito la banda que tenía en el cabello y la tiro al suelo, su pelirrojo cabello cayo un poco alrededor de su rostro y un poco en su rostro, haciéndolo ver deseable. Me sonroje con fuerza y vire mi vista al suelo.

-Mi nombre es Castiel… y soy el Capitán de este navío – me tomo por la barbilla alzando mi rostro y acerco el suyo al mío quedando demasiado cerca – ahora eres mía _.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando poso sus labios en los míos, por supuesto abrí los ojos como platos y le di una gran bofetada, el se llevo la mano a su rostro y volteo a verme con enojo.

-¿Con que así quieres jugar? – solo me dedique a dar un paso atrás.

Me tomo con fuerza de los hombros y me tiro a la cama que estaba detrás de mí, yo caí de espalda en la cama y él se abalanzo sobre mí, dejándome sin escapatoria.

-¡Déjame! – le ordene, pero él me tomo de las muñecas para que le dejase de golpear el pecho.

Las puso sobre mi cabeza y no las soltó.

-Tú me provocaste preciosa.

Con una de sus manos sostuvo con fuerza mis muñecas y con la otra comenzó a acariciar mis labios.

-¿Me dejaras probarlos? – en sus ojos el deseo se notaba demasiado.

Ni siquiera pude responder pues sus labios se juntaron con los míos, pude sentir como la sangre subía a mi cabeza, de seguro estaba roja como un tomate, a los pocos segundos mi excitación solo provoco que le correspondiese el beso. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo, tan siquiera aun momento, el se mostraba gentil ante eso… cosa que me dejo confundida.

En un movimiento experto abrió mi boca con su lengua dejando que entrase de improviso, nuestras lenguas danzaron como si fuera un baile interminable, este beso era demasiado bueno por dios santo.

La mano que tenia libre la llevo a mis piernas, acariciándolas con lentitud y llevándolas más arriba, hasta mis muslos y sabía que las llevaría hasta cierto lugar…

Un gemido ahogado sonó de mi boca mientras él seguía besándome, aun que después comenzó a hacerlo con pasión y no pude evitar corresponderle, aun que batalle para seguirle el ritmo, lo cual provoco que el rompiese el beso y comenzara a reír. Yo seguía sonrojada, Castiel como él se llamaba me sonrió con picardía y pude sentir como su mano que se encontraba en mis muslos subía hasta tocar mis bragas.

Cerré mis ojos y gemí, el solo sonrió con satisfacción.

-Vaya… ya estas mojada, ¿tan rápido?... Eres demasiado lujuriosa _.

Saco su mano de ahí y soltó mis muñecas, abrí mis ojos para ver que me tomo con rapidez de la cintura y me levanto, sentándome en sus piernas. Me sonroje con fuerza y lo mire a los ojos, aquellos ojos que me miraban con deseo.

-Sera mejor quitarte ese vestido… ¿no te parece? – no comente nada y el solo mostro una media sonrisa.

A los pocos segundos me quito el vestido, dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba, aun no sé cómo pude permitir que lo hiciera… tal vez será porque estoy demasiado excitada como para ignorar ese deseo.

Castiel me observo mis pechos y solo comenzó a reír, me quede confundida y él me acerco mas a él.

-Eres una tabla de planchar _.

Ese "cumplido" solo me ofendió y trate de golpearlo en el rostro, pero tomo con rapidez mi mano para evitar eso y la llevo hasta… oh mi dios.

-¿Sientes esto?

Asentí… estaba roja como un tomate, el llevo su mano a su miembro, el cual aun estaba protegido por su ropa, pero aun así podía ver –y sentir- lo hinchado que estaba. Soltó mi mano y me alzo, dejándome un poco en el aire.

Hasta que por fin me soltó, y pude sentir su miembro rozando mis bragas, gemí con fuerza, lo cual solo provoco que él me besara con fuerza.

-¿Lista? – ni siquiera sé porque me pregunta, es un pirata… no mi novio.

A maldición.

-Solo hazlo – le suplique.

El sonrió.

Me quito mis bragas y con rapidez metió su miembro de una estocada, gemí y no pude evitar esconder mi rostro en su cuello, podía oír su respiración agitada, pensé que no lo pondría así. Ya he estado con chicos en una cama pero jamás me había sentido tan excitada de esta forma. Castiel me provoca deseo y lujuria, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Me tomo de mis caderas y comenzó a alzarme una y otra vez, provocando embestidas que cada vez se hacían mucho más rápido que la anterior.

Gemía con fuerza, el trataba de no hacerlo pero al final cedió y comenzamos a gemir por la excitación. Sabía que todos oirían este acontecimiento pero no me importaba, yo solo quiero que vaya más rápido… oh por dios.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta habíamos llegado al clímax, Castiel saco su miembro de mí y me tiro a la cama dejándome boca arriba como en el principio de todo. Acerco su rostro al mío y me mostro una media sonrisa.

-Todavía no hemos acabado preciosa – yo solo bufe y levante un poco mi rostro para morderle el labio, lo cual lo sorprendió.

-¿Quién dijo que yo estaba cansada?

Sonrió con lujuria y metió nuevamente su miembro en mí.

Toda la noche lo estuvimos haciendo, sabía que lo habíamos hecho en diferentes posiciones, casi cuando el sol se mostraba en el cielo con un hermoso cielo de diferentes tonos rojizos… terminamos con nuestra sesión de sexo.

El se acostó a mi lado y no pude evitar pegarme a él y llevar mi cabeza en su pecho, el Capitán poso su mano en mi hombro y me acerco aun más a su cuerpo.

-Eres una sirena _ - comento, alce el rostro confundida y el bajo su vista para verme con sus hermosos ojos grises – me has cautivado con tu fiereza…

-¿Pero qué diablos dices _Capitán? – _un tono de burla sonó en la palabra que lo catalogaba en su navío, el solo sonrió.

-Me has desafiado… y eso solo me excito.

-¿Enserio?

El se dio cuenta de que lo estaba desafiando de nuevo, cosa que pude sentir al acariciar con mi pierna su miembro.

-¿Enserio quieres desafiarme aun más preciosa?

-¿Y por qué no?

Entonces se abalanzo sobre mí y desde ese entonces, soy de su propiedad.

* * *

_**¡Fanaticas de Castiel! ¿les gusto? eso espero xD**_

_**no soy buena y pienso que me quedo un tanto soso e.e en fin, espero y les agrade, ustedes deciden cual sigue, solo dejen en un review cual desean uwu en fin, me despido! agreguen a follow y favorites! se los agradecere *3***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algun review?**_


	2. Kentin, el Viajero

_**¡Hola! ahora les traigo un one-shot sobre Kentin... debo admitir abiertamente que este fue el mejor de las imagenes que ChinoMiko creo, el personaje le queda como anillo al dedo a nuestro enamoradiso 3 y el personaje (tambien me refiero a la serie y a su universo) es mi favorito, admiro a las CLAMP y me gusto un monton que Chino metiese a Kentin en ese traje de Syaoran... la respeto mucho.**_

_**Aqui tendran una pequeña aventura, escrita hoy con la inspiracion que la lluvia me dio en este dia tan gris (?) sdgfagd la lluvia siempre me ayuda :'3**_

* * *

CORAZON DE MELON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA Y ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO CON ELLOS. PERTENECEN A CHINOMIKO.

"**Somos más que amigos…"**

Un joven chico comenzó a buscar en el mercado de su ciudad unas flores, básicamente unas _Sakuras_, que eran muy comunes en los arboles del jardín real.

¿Cómo él, un simple ciudadano conocía sobre los jardines reales? Fácil; su mejor amiga de la infancia era la princesa del reino donde ha vivido toda su vida. Cuando encontró el ramo adecuado lo compro por unas cuantas monedas y decidió ir al parque donde quedo de verse con su amiga.

A decir verdad, el joven está enamorado de su amiga desde que eran pequeños… se dio cuenta cuando ella se perdió en el desierto y todos comenzaron a buscarla sin resultado, siendo el solo un niño debilucho con la necesidad de usar lentes la busco hasta dar con ella al tercer día de su búsqueda.

Esa preocupación le hizo darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella iban más que la amistad, lo mismo va por la princesa, al ver que el casi moría por deshidratación por buscarla quedo cautivada y cuando se veían para jugar se le dificultaba verlo a sus ojos, pues su nuevo sentimiento hacia él la ponían tímida.

Volviendo con el joven, los rayos del sol estaban más fuertes que nunca, nuestro chico solo iba tapado con su capa verde que le ha servido a lo largo de su viaje. En su rostro se podía dibuja runa gran sonrisa, ¡la iba a ver! Al amor de su vida, su primer amor… es casi imposible creer que aun la siga queriendo a pesar de que estuvo lejos de ella casi más de cinco años, pero él era fiel a sus sentimientos al igual que la princesa.

Cuando llego al parque en sus pensamientos lo único que ocupaba era encontrar a su querida princesa, cosa que provoco que no prestara atención a las nubes obscuras en el cielo.

El joven se quito el gorro de la capa que le tapa su rostro y sus ojos verdes buscaban por todas partes a la chica de sus sueños… hasta que la encontró, traía puesta una capa que combinase con su vestuario, para que nadie la reconociera y la acosasen, pero él la reconoció al instante.

Con lentitud y sigilo fue tras ella y le toco la espalda con un dedo, asustándola, dio un pequeño salto del susto y volteo a ver a su asustador.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto un tanto asustada.

Vio al chico que traía consigo un ramo con sus flores favoritas, levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos y cuando se encontró con el color verde de estos, supo quién era.

-¿Ken?...

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se sonrojo un poco al no reconocerlo cuando lo vio, pero para ella Kentin había cambiado demasiado. Ahora era más alto, ya no traía el cabello con el estilo de un tazón y era mucho más musculoso, era atractivo para la vista femenina.

-Ya no me llames Ken… - pidió el y alzo el ramo, la princesa se sonrojo, era un obsequio de él para ella – llámame Kentin y ten… - y le dio el ramo, ella con gusto lo acepto.

-G-Gracias Kentin – dijo sonrojada, desvió un poco la vista para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Kentin pudo apreciar a la joven, ella de igual forma había crecido, ahora era toda una mujer, sus facciones eran adorables y su cuerpo a pesar de estar cubierto casi por completo sabía que había una esplendida figura femenina. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en ella de ese modo.

Los dos comenzaron a charlar de varios temas, pero lo importante para ellos era saber que hicieron todo ese tiempo que no se vieron, incluso les emocionaba la idea de que ninguno de los dos tuvo alguna relación amorosa en ese tiempo.

¿Era la oportunidad para declarar esos sentimientos de amor?

Querían hacerlo, pero el temor al rechazo era más fuerte y no deseaban arriesgarse a perder su larga amistad.

-_ … - la llamo, la princesa volteo a verlo y el acerco un poco su rostro al de ella - ¿en qué tanto piensas?

La princesa se estaba sonrojando por la cercanía que mantenía con Kentin, cuando él estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre ellos, ambos levantaron la vista al cielo y las nubes obscuras ya estaban sobre ellos dando paso a la lluvia.

La gente que se encontraba en el parque corrió a buscar refugio, Kentin y la princesa se levantaron de su lugar y Kentin la acerco a el abrazándola con un solo brazo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Busquemos un lugar para cubrirnos… princesa – ella hizo un puchero al oír como Kentin seguía llamándola por su posición en la sociedad.

Se lo había dicho demasiadas veces en el pasado y lo hará nuevamente, que la llamase por su nombre.

-Llámame por mi nombre – le pidió con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdón _... es la costumbre.

La princesa seguía con un puchero en el rostro.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron en busca de algún refugio, la princesa aun tenía en manos el ramo que Kentin le había obsequiado, mantenía seco el ramo de la lluvia cubriéndolo con su capa, cosa de la que se dio cuenta Kentin y sonrió un poco sonrojado ante ese acto.

A los pocos minutos encontraron una cabaña abandonada a lo lejos del parque, se mantenía cerca de la frontera del reino manteniendo una vista del desierto que rodeaba todo el pueblo. Cuando entraron suspiraron aliviados, jamás pensaron que encontrarían un lugar lejos de la lluvia.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Kentin cuando vio que su acompañante respiraba agitadamente.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – ella libero el ramo de su escondite y lo dejo en una mesita que se encontraba cerca suyo.

-Tratare de prender fuego a la chimenea de ahí – señalo la chimenea antigua que se mostraba frente a ellos – después… em… - él se sonrojo al pensar en ello – deberíamos quitarnos la ropa.

Ella se sonrojo de manera sorprendente al pensar en ello, Kentin se dio cuenta y se sonrojo de la misma forma, comenzando a mover de un lado a otro sus manos.

-¡N-N-No pienses mal! Solo digo que deberíamos quitarnos la ropa para no enfermarnos…

Ella sonrió un poco, aun sonrojada desvió la vista y se dirigió a una esquina para quitarse su ropa, Kentin inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para evitar verla desnuda.

Aun que un deseo inconfundible lo invadió, después de todo, ella se estaba desnudando en la misma habitación que el. Trago en seco al pensar en ello.

-Ya… - murmuro ella.

El decidió voltear para verla, la princesa se encontraba cubierta por su capa, con un sonrojo imposible de ver en su rostro… ahora quería tocarla.

"_¡No pienses en ello Kentin!" _se dijo a sí mismo, no quería hacerle nada sin ser correspondido.

El decidió hacer lo mismo y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, la princesa se quedo atontada observando los abdominales del chico, cuando Kentin se estaba por quitar los pantalones se dio cuenta de que la chica lo observaba, mostro una media sonrisa y decidió despertarla de su ensueño.

-¿Quieres ver más?

Ella al instante reacciono y comprendió lo que él quería decir, se dio media vuelta sin dejar que su capa la destape y miro sonrojada al suelo, estaba un poro avergonzada por lo sucedido hace un momento.

Kentin sonrió y prosiguió con quitarse sus prendas, cuando quedo completamente desnudo se amarro su capa a la cintura y fue donde su primer amor.

La tomo de los hombros y ella dio un pequeño salto por el susto, sintió como Kentin la abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en una parte desnuda del cuello de la princesa.

-Perdón si hago esto… - pidió disculpas el chico, ella solo se sonrojaba y deseaba que no se separase de ella.

-No te disculpes Kentin… yo… - ella estaba a punto de declararle sus sentimientos.

Pero sintió como fue tomada de los hombros con fuerza, el chico la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente, levanto su vista para verlo fijamente a los ojos y estos se conectaron, los brillantes ojos verdes del chico la observaban con amor, ella no pudo evitarlo y acorto la distancia entre los dos.

Kentin le correspondió ese tímido y dulce beso que recibió por parte de la chica que ama, la acerco mas a el abrazándola por la cintura y ella levanto sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello.

A los pocos segundos necesitaban tomar un poco de aire y se separaron, ambos sonrojados se miraron a los ojos.

-Kentin yo… -se sonrojo un poco mas – me has gustado… desde hace demasiado tiempo… incluso mucho antes de que te fueras en tu largo viaje.

El abrió los ojos asombrado por lo que le estaba diciendo, se le estaba declarando y el solo se emocionaba por ello en su interior.

-Yo… yo… - pero fue callada por el chico que la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más profundidad.

No dudo en corresponderle el beso, no querían que este terminase nunca, este momento que por fin estaban compartiendo juntos y que siempre habían soñado por fin se estaba volviendo realidad. Kentin le mordió un poco el labio y esta abrió su boca, aprovechando el momento metió su lengua y el beso se volvió más apasionado.

La princesa comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de su chico y este con lentitud metió una de sus manos en el interior de la capa que la cubría, tocando un poco la piel desnuda de esta. Ella se estremeció al sentir el tacto del chico, el se detuvo al instante y detuvo el beso, dejándola confundida.

-_... – la nombro – te he… amado desde hace demasiados años… siempre desee que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos y hoy es el día as feliz de mi vida – la tomo de las manos y ella lo miraba sonrojada – pero… ¿estás segura de seguir ahora con algo más que besos y abrazos?...

Ella asintió, al igual que él deseaba con gran intensidad que la hiciera suya.

La abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la princesa, ella acariciaba el castaño cabello del chico y comenzó a suspirar de placer al sentir como la besaba en el cuello. Una pequeña fuerza comenzó a sentir sobre los muslos y debajo del vientre… y sabía perfectamente que era.

Excitación.

Kentin seguía besando el cuello de su princesa cuando decidió volver a tocarla, metió sus manos dentro de la capa de la chica y la empezó a tocar con lentitud, ambos podían sentir el placer, hasta que sentían que su excitación se volvía más fuete que su fuerza de entendimiento.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta; Kentin le quito la capa a la chica y esta desamarro el nudo que él llevaba en su capa para que se quedara en su cintura, ya estando desnudos se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa… - murmuro mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica con su mano, ella se sonrojo y disfruto del tacto que él le brindaba.

Se volvieron a besar y pegaron sus cuerpos más y más… Kentin la tomo en brazos y fue a dar con una cama vieja que estaba en una habitación de la cabaña, la acostó con cuidado y no rompiendo el beso se posiciono sobre ella, la princesa levanto sus brazos para abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda.

Los gemidos por el placer no faltaron a los pocos segundos, era un momento que esperaban por siempre y ahora lo podían cumplir… deseaban pasarlo al máximo.

El joven de ojos verdes comenzó a tocar con suavidad los senos de la princesa, ella gimió complacida por el tacto, prosiguió bajando su mano hasta llegar al lugar donde le provocaría mas placer a la chica. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un dedo en su entrada.

-mm… K-Kentin… - ella gimió el nombre de su amado.

El chico se sorprendió al oír como ella gemía su nombre, lo que provoco… que su pequeño _amiguito _se despertara aun mas. Movió sus dedos para hacerle sentir más placer y lo consiguió, metió uno más haciendo el mismo procedimiento hasta que por fin era el momento para el cierre.

La princesa sentía que estaba a punto de explotar por la lujuria, sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer y aun quería más.

-_ - la llamo.

La chica viro su vista hacia él y este la miraba apenado, con un sonrojo que provocaba que ella sintiese ternura por él en un momento tan intimo como este.

-¿Estas… lista?

Se dio cuenta de que él estaba posicionando su miembro en su entrada y asintió levemente, Kentin sonrojado se dispuso a meter con lentitud su _"mini yo". _Podía oír los gemidos de su princesa al meter por completo su órgano reproductor, sentía estrecho la entrada de la joven y eso solo lo excito aun más.

Tomo las radillas de la chica para abrir el paso a que entrara mejor, después de ello poso sus manos cerca de la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a embestirla. Ambos gimieron por aquel nuevo sentimiento, uno que jamás habían sentido y ahora les gustaba.

Comenzó a embestirla y cada segundo que pasaba lo hacía con más velocidad, cuando la velocidad era la máxima ambos gemían el nombre de cada uno, casi al final de todo ese momento Kentin acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso con pasión.

La princesa dio un gemido ahogado al sentir que la tomaba por la cintura para moverse más rápido.

-¡K-K-Kentin! – gimió ella con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡_! – el gimió por igual.

Juntos llegaron al clímax y sintieron una descarga eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y Kentin se acostó a un lado de la chica.

-Wow… - dijeron ambos al unisonó, provocando risas entre ellos.

Después de una ronda de besos, la joven apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y este la a brazo con fuerza, ambos desnudos sentían sus vidas completadas.

-_ - la llamo.

-¿Si?

-Te amo… - la princesa no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría, siempre quiso oír eso por parte de él.

-Yo también te amo Kentin.

Y se quedaron dormidos siendo arrullados por el sonido de la lluvia, desde ese día comenzaron a ser algo mas… ahora eran más que amigos.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? espero que si... a mi me encanto como escribirlo, debo aclarar que ahroa los one-shots seran escritos en forma de "narracion del escritor" es decir; la forma normal en que la gente lee cuentos y libros. Espero les guste tanto como a mi c:**_

_**Dejen en un review su opinion, aprecio mucho su ayuda :D  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algun review?**_


End file.
